Batman Special: Halloween
by HellsingFanaticperson
Summary: Batman does not ever take breaks, especially on Halloween. Even though he's seen ghouls and ghost galore, he never thought he'd run into this person! R


Bruce Wayne was out on patrol tonight, dressed as his alternate persona, Batman. He jumped lightly from rooftop to rooftop, and his cape fluttered gently in his wake. He was listening to the sounds of the city, certain to be on high alert this time of year. Halloween.

For some odd reason, whenever regular people put those thin, plastic masks on, all of their inhibitions disappear. Bruce shook his head only slightly, keeping his eyes on the moonlit buildings beneath him. He strained his ears and wondered who he might run into tonight; The Joker? Two-face? Catwoman?

He breathed a sigh at the last one, Catwoman. No doubt she would be trying to steal candy shaped like kittens from small children. The thought of it made him press his mouth into a frown.

Batman spared a thought to his own charge, wondering if The Boy Wonder was having fun with Alfred as he trick-or-treated. It was strangely ironic; Dick would go as nothing else but an acrobat. Crazily enough, no one seems to notice the striking resemblance the boy held with Robin the Boy Wonder. Or maybe they did, and just figured it was intentional.

A scream interrupted his thoughts and Bruce altered his path to veer after the direction of the source.

What he found however, was not what he was expecting.

Following the sound, he jumped down into an alley where he saw a figure hunched over in the middle of the street. It gave another girlish squeal and Bruce approached cautiously. As he neared however, he realized immediately that it was indeed a woman, but that she was dressed very familiarly... Almost exactly like Dick when he was in costume.

She was apparently hunched over a large pile of candy, sorting it out, right there in the middle of the street. The woman had pigtails in her blonde hair, and was thoroughly enjoying her activity. She giggled happily whenever she found an especially delectable treat and disposed of the rest; throwing Twizzlers over her shoulder, and almost hitting Bruce in the process.

She saw his shadow, just as he was about to speak. The blonde woman whirled, her pigtails bobbing excitedly. She had on the same mask as Robin too, but Batman wasn't fooled.

When she saw who he was, a grin spread across her face. "Well would you look at that, The Bat is here! Now we match!"

She gave an experimental twirl, showing off her costume. "Look Batty, bet'cha can't guess who I am for Halloween."

She did the costume perfectly, the stitches looking identical to the way that Robin had sewn his own costume, it was very... eerie.

Bruce's voice came out a low growl as he answered, "I know who you are, Harley."

She misunderstood and pouted, crossing her arms. "No silly," She dissented. "I'm Robin! I thought you would know your own sidekick."

Ignoring her tease, he eyed her pile of candy. "What are you doing here?"

She cast a backward glance to her enormous pile of candy and smiled genuinely. "I'm countin' my candy. I had to get extra for my puddin'." She placed her hand over her heart. "He loves snickers!" She giggled, "Get it? Snickers?"

He looked at her humorlessly as her laughter died out.

She looked at him curiously and cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here Batty? Did you just come to see me?" She winked, "Sorry, but my candy is saved for my puddin'."

"I heard a scream," He rumbled, "and I thought..." Bruce sighed. "Nothing, I'm leaving."

He soundlessly took a few steps, the turned and finished lamely, "You're littering."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catwoman purred to herself, clutching her most recently stolen cat-shaped artifact in her paws. It was a nice night to be out. She looked up at the full moon, grateful for its light on this most certainly spooky night. Some years, Halloween just gave her the chills. So many wolf men, ghouls, and kids, laughing and scaring each other.

She passed a streetlight, noticing a silhouette under it. Curious as every kitten, she tied her cat artifact, otherwise renamed catty-fact, in her belt. Noticing the bright colors, she approached; expertly able to tell the Bat's sidekick from any angle.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing out all alone on this purrrfect night?" She rolled her r's seductively, and was very surprised when Robin turned.

"Hey, wait-!" She began "You aren't-"

Harley Quinn grinned back at Catwoman from her perfectly tailored outfit. "You like it?" She asked.

Catwoman gaped. This was definitely not who she had been expecting. She wondered if there was someone dressed as the Bat somewhere, or maybe even a person dressed as her.

This was very, very, awkward.

She turned and walked away, lost in thought, completely forgetting about Harley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley watched Catwoman leave, forlorn. "She didn't even say goodbye," She remarked sadly.

She set off for home, preparing and_ snickering_ at her own little jokes as she went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and enjoyable Halloween! This is my first story I've posted on , so please be nice and review so I can improve! P.S. This story is also on my deviantart account, Thedibluver, just in case anyone noticed or wants to look at my non-fics there :)


End file.
